Recently, a heterogeneous network (sometimes abbreviated as “HetNet”) is proposed in which multiple types of radio base stations (macro base stations, pico base stations, femto base stations, remote radio heads, etc.) having different transmission powers (transmission capabilities) are deployed in a multi-layered way. In a heterogeneous network, base stations having a higher transmission power (transmission capability), e.g., macro base stations, are likely to be selected by user terminals as the radio access points at the stage of cell search or handover in comparison with other base stations having a lower transmission power, e.g., pico base stations. Accordingly, connections of user terminals are concentrated on base stations with higher transmission power, and thus, there is a tendency for there to be excessive communication load.